Broken Pieces
by YoonMingi
Summary: Dia selalu menatapku aneh. Dia selalu tersenyum ketika melihatku. Senyuman paling mengerikan dan menjijikkan yang pernah ada. Adikku yang malang... / KyuMin / Yaoi / Incest / Phsycological / Angst / Rated M / Bad!Min / OS /


**Broken Pieces (Remake)**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**Category :**

**KyuMin. Oneshot. Phsycological. Incest. Yaoi. Angst.**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin.**

**Pairing: KyuMin.**

**Note: **

**Remake dari manga yaoi buatan Ogawa Chise dengan judul 'Ibitsu na Kakera'. Beberapa adegan ada yang diubah agar tidak terlalu menyerupai manga asli. **

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**Seoul, 2006**

"Sungmin-ah, kau memang anak yang sangat cerdas. Kau pasti menjadi dokter seperti ayah dan kakekmu."

"Tentu saja, Eomma."

Sebuah pujian yang hampir setiap hari diterima dari sang ibu. Tangan lembut ibunya terulur dan mengusap surai hitam legam miliknya. Bibirnya langsung melengkungkan senyum riang saat sang ibu memusatkan segala perhatian untuknya. Sebuah buku dan pensil berada di tangan. Dua benda yang tak pernah lepas darinya meski ia masih menduduki bangku sekolah dasar kelas tiga.

"Kyuhyun juga pasti akan menjadi dokter."

"Tentu,"

Sungmin langsung menoleh ke arah adiknya yang lebih muda dua tahun. Bocah itu tengah asyik bermain mobil-mobilan dan setumpuk robot plastik tanpa peduli lingkungan sekitar.

Senyum Sungmin langsung hilang, berganti dengan tatapan sinis dan jijik.

'_Menjadi dokter?'_ alisnya terangkat sebelah, tidak setuju dengan pernyataan sang ibu. Mana bisa anak itu bisa menjadi dokter jika setiap hari hanya bisa bermain tanpa beban? Belajar saja tidak pernah!

**.**

**=oOo=**

**.**

**Seoul, 2015**

_Sejak dia lahir dia selalu menyusahkanku. _

_Selalu mengikutiku._

_Selalu menatapku aneh._

_Dia adalah pengganggu. _

_Aku terlalu membencinya…_

"Aku tahu kau sangat ingin masuk sekolah tinggi kedokteran yang ayahmu sarankan. Nilaimu cukup baik, namun aku pikir untuk ujian akhir nanti, lebih baik kau berjuang lebih keras lagi karena persaingan sangatlah ketat."

"Terima kasih Seonsaeng-nim, aku akan berusaha lebih keras," Sungmin membungkukan tubuh sambil tersenyum tipis sebelum berlalu. Sekolah terlihat lebih lengang karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak lima belah menit lalu.

Sungmin menghela nafas.

'_Kedokteran, ya?_' rautnya berubah murung.

Ia baru akan pulang saat mendapati sosok tinggi yang sangat ia kenal di gerbang sekolah tengah dikelilingi beberapa gadis. Sekilas, ia bisa melihat salah satu gadis menyerahkan secarik kertas pada lelaki itu. Sungmin berdecih dan berjalan keluar sekolah begitu saja tanpa melirik.

"Hyung!"

Sungmin tetap berjalan lurus. Tidak ada niatan berhenti meski tahu sosok itu tengah mengejar dan berusaha melangkah beriringan dengannya.

"Aku kesini karena tahu kau tidak membawa payung. Sebentar lagi hujan deras. Kau bisa gunakan payungku," Kyuhyun, lelaki itu menyodorkan payung disertai senyum polos.

"Aku takut Sungmin-Hyung sakit lagi seperti waktu itu…"

Sungmin berhenti seketika. Ia menatap adiknya datar. Merebut payung itu secepat kilat dan–

TRAK!

Sebuah hantaman keras Kyuhyun terima. Gagang payung itu benar-benar tepat mengenai tulang wajahnya. Ia meringis pelan, sebisa mungkin menahan sakit. Sebuah tanda kemerahan terlihat muncul di pipi, mungkin sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi biru.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN DATANG KE SEKOLAHKU! AKU BISA MATI KARENA MALU JIKA ORANG TAHU ADIKKU SEKOLAH DI TEMPAT YANG JELEK DAN BERISI MURID-MURID BODOH SEPERTIMU!" bentak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pias. "H–Hyung maafkan aku,"

Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Bosan mendengar kata maaf karena pada kenyataannya bocah itu akan mengulanginya lagi. Ia kembali membawa kedua kakinya lekas, meninggalkan sosok sial yang selalu muncul dalam hidupnya.

ZRASH

Sungmin membuka payung ketika rintik hujan berjatuhan. Memakainya seorang diri tanpa mempedulikan sang adik yang berjalan di belakang. Langkahnya terburu-buru agar segera sampai di rumah.

"A–aku janji tidak akan–"

"Diam!"

Kyuhyun memilih bungkam dan mengekori sang Hyung. Hujan semakin deras hingga tubuhnya basah kuyup. Ia menggigil samar oleh dinginnya air dan angin yang menerpa hingga terasa menusuk tulang. Wajah yang sudah pucat bertambah pucat dengan bibir yang membiru.

Tapi Kyuhyun malah menyunggingkan senyum tulus.

Setidaknya Sungmin-Hyung masih mau menerima bantuan darinya meski ia harus menahan sakit seperti ini. Kyuhyun menatap punggung sang hyung yang berjalan tepat di hadapannya.

Indah…

Sangat indah, hingga Kyuhyun ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh Sungmin Hyung yang lebih mungil darinya itu dan membawanya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat…

"Terima kasih," bisik Kyuhyun samar di tengah derasnya hujan.

**.**

**=oOo=**

**.**

"Eomma, aku pulang," ucap Sungmin setelah berhasil menginjakkan kaki di rumah.

Ia meletakkan payung yang basah di dekat pintu. Tubuhnya masih kering. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat berantakan dan juga… selalu menjijikkan di matanya.

"Sepertinya Eomma sedang pergi belanja," terka Kyuhyun tanpa dipinta.

GREP

Sungmin diam, tidak memberontak. Dibiarkan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya erat dari belakang. Dirasakan punggungnya langsung basah karena air yang berasal dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Beberapa tetes mengenai leher dan juga wajah saat Kyuhyun merebahkan kepala di bahunya.

"Bajumu basah,"

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah memberikan payungku padamu, kan?" kedua mata Kyuhyun terpejam.

Panas nafas Kyuhyun terasa menerpa. Sungmin sedikit memiringkan kepala, lidah Kyuhyun terjulur dan menjilati kulit lehernya. Suara resleting yang terbuka cukup menyadarkan Sungmin tentang apa yang diinginkan sang adik. Terlebih, kini sebuah benda besar dan keras sudah bergesekan dengan bokongnya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa memasukannya," ujar Sungmin dingin.

"Aku tahu! Aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya…"

Nafas Kyuhyun makin menderu. Nafsunya makin menggebu.

"Sudah sebulah aku tidak menyentuhmu, Sungmin-Hyung," suaranya terdengar serak penuh gairah. Mata Kyuhyun makin terpejam menikmati. Bahkan ia baru menjilat dan menggigit tubuh mulus Sungmin, tapi miliknya sudah sekeras ini. Tangannya cekatan membuka satu persatu kancing seragam Sungmin. Tangan yang lain berusaha mengeluarkan milik Hyung-nya dari kain sialan yang menutupi.

Sungmin masih memasang tampang datar seolah ini memang sudah sering terjadi. Ia membiarkan jemari Kyuhyun memainkan kedua benda mungil di dadanya, membiarkan Kyuhyun memainkan miliknya di bawah sana. Sungmin tak peduli. Asalkan lelaki itu tidak menyentuh bagian analnya…

"Hyung, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mengatakan jika kau sangatlah manis," lidah Kyuhyun terjulur lagi, menjilati benda mungil yang sudah mencuat di dada Sungmin. Ia sudah merubah posisinya ke depan Sungmin agar lebih bisa menikmati tubuh indah Hyung-nya.

"Cepat selesaikan, aku masih banyak urusan," Sungmin bersender di dinding untuk menopang diri. Ia memejamkan mata, tidak ingin melihat raut Kyuhyun saat menghisapi bagian-bagian sensitif miliknya. Basah dan kenyal lidah Kyuhyun mulai turun ke batangnya yang sudah tegang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dibarengi tatapan aneh dengan kilatan nafsu. Tatapan yang sangat dibenci Hyung-nya. Raut Kyuhyun benar-benar berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari yang seharusnya. Seolah dipenuhi keputusasaan, kesengsaraan, namun nikmat disaat yang bersamaan karena bisa menyentuh tubuh yang sangat ia puja.

"Aku tahu kau mulai menyukainya, Hyung," Kyuhyun menjiati milik Sungmin yang sudah mengeras maksimal, begitu juga dengan miliknya.

"Kau milikku, Sungmin-Hyung. Dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku seorang," Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi.

Senyum mengerikan yang lagi-lagi sangat Sungmin benci.

Kyuhyun menghisap milik Hyung-nya cepat. Menikmati daging keras itu ketika memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Bagai menghapus segala rasa haus yang selalu ia tahan sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Sungmin mendongak, masih menjaga diri tetap terlihat biasa saja meski tak bisa berdusta jika ia menikmati hisapan Kyuhyun di batangnya.

Ia menikmati ini bukan berarti ia akan membalas semua yang Kyuhyun beri…

_Kyuhyun akan melakukan dan merelakan apapun hanya agar bisa menyentuhku..._

_Akulah yang menghancurkannya tiga tahun lalu…_

**.**

**=oOo=**

**.**

**Seoul, 2012**

_Aku tidak ingat kapan aku mencintai adikku karena hubungan darah yang kami miliki._

_Yang jelas, aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai saudara karena aku sangan membenci bocah itu.._

Sungmin menghela nafas. Ia pikir dengan mandi air hangat bisa membuat tubuhnya lebih rileks. Tapi nyatanya ia masih saja dibebani dengan bayang ujian kelulusan sekolah menengah pertama yang akan ia lalui sebentar lagi. Semua tenaga sudah ia kerahkan. Nilai harian dan tugas pun selalu bagus. Seharusnya ia tak perlu khawatir melalui ujian ini jika memang persiapannya sudah matang.

Namun sebuah hal benar-benar mengganjalnya.

Ia masih tidak terima semua usaha kerasnya hanya bisa mendapat hasil yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Ia dan Kyuhyun sama-sama mendapat peringkat pertama di angkatan masing-masing. Tapi Sungmin merasa ini semua tidak adil!

Adiknya tidak pernah terlihat belajar! Bocah sialan itu selalu bermain dengan teman-temannya sepulang sekolah. Mengikuti club sekolah hingga larut malam. Dan kencan dengan banyak wanita di usia yang semuda itu. Kyuhyun selalu santai dalam sekolah namun selalu mendapat hasil yang memuaskan!

Tapi mengapa ia tak pernah bisa begitu? Mengapa ia harus berusaha keras mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuk hasil yang sama dengan Cho Kyuhyun?

Bahkan, perlahan namun pasti, kedua orang tuanya mulai lebih memusatkan perhatian pada Kyuhyun ketimbang dirinya…

'_Bagaimana bisa aku mengalahkannya?'_

Dunia ini benar-benar tidak adil…

"Mungkin karena aku terlalu keras berpikir," Sungmin mengacak surainya yang basah. Ia melirik ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang belum terkunci.

Oh _damn_, kebiasaan buruk yang sulit dihilangkan. Sungmin terlalu malas mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Namun untuk kali ini, ia harus hati-hati dan mengunci pintu karena takut seseorang menyadap perkataan kotornya tentang Kyuhyun ataupun keluarganya.

Ia baru akan mengunci pintu ketika sadar adanya celah yang tersisa.

"Ahhs.. Hyungh.."

Kening Sungmin mengerut. Suara yang sangat ia kenal terdengar samar entah darimana. Dibekali rasa penasaran, Sungmin mengintip dari celah pintu tersebut untuk memastikan.

Ia langsung terbelalak mendapati apa yang ada di depan kamar mandi. Sebuah pemandangan luar biasa menjijikkan yang bahkan tidak pernah terbersit dalam otak Sungmin.

BRAK

Dalam sekejap, pintu terbuka lebar hingga membuat sosok yang tengah duduk di depan pintu kamar mandi itu tampak terkejut bukan main.

"H–Hyung…" wajah itu memucat ketika tertangkap basah melakukan hal kotor. Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap tubuh tanpa busana Sungmin-Hyung di pintu. Tangan yang semula menggenggam kemaluannya langsung terlepas. Tubuhnya beringsut mundur hingga membentur tembok.

"A–aku bisa jelaskan–ahhs!" punggung Kyuhyun melengkung saat telapak kaki sang Hyung menggesek kemaluannya yang sudah ereksi hebat. Sekilas, ia dapat melihat senyum licik tersungging di bibir Sungmin. Jangankan untuk kabur, bergeser dari tempatnya saja sulit.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Cho Kyuhyun. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sedang mengintip Hyung-mu yang _naked_?" Sungmin kembali menggesekkan telapak kakinya ke benda keras yang menggelitik di kulitnya itu. _Great_, sekarang ia melihat di depan mata kepalanya sendiri jika sang adik menggunakan tubuhnya yang _naked_ sebagai objek masturbasi.

Kyuhyun mengerang nikmat. Batang miliknya makin berkedut hebat dan–

"Ahh!"

Sungmin menarik kakinya. Cairan putih kental terlihat mengotori hingga ke betis. Sungmin langsung berdecih. "Kau datang dengan cepat hanya karena kakiku,"

"M–maafkan aku, maafkan aku, Hyung!" tubuh Kyuhyun langsung bergetar hebat. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Ia memeluk kedua kaki sang Hyung erat. Mengecupi kaki Hyung-nya sambil memohon layaknya pengemis. Ia terlalu takut hingga tak mampu melakukan apapun lagi selain memohon.

Sungmin tertawa geli. Ia memposisikan diri berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun. "Oh Kyuhyunnie. Betapa kecewanya Eomma dan Appa jika tahu anak tersayangnya melakukan ini," tangannya terulur untuk mengusap air mata di kedua pipi bocah berusia empat belas tahun itu.

"Jangan beritahu mereka, kumohon! Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Hyung! Apapun!"

"Whoa! Benarkah? Apapun itu?" Sungmin menyeringai licik. Ditariknya dagu Kyuhyun agar menatap wajahnya lebih lekat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. Raut memelasnya tampak sangat menyedihkan disertai cairan bening yang tak berhenti turun dari kedua matanya.

Namun itu malah membuat Sungmin tergelak oleh tawa puas dan bahagia hingga perutnya sakit. Sungmin mengusap dagu sambil memikirkan hukuman apa yang cocok untuk pencuri kecil seperti Kyuhyun. Ia memasang tampang menyebalkan untuk menggoda adiknya.

"Hmm.. Aku ingin kau berfoto tanpa busana dengan milikmu yang menegang. Sebarkan itu di sekolah besok. Bagaimana?"

Kelopak mata Kyuhyun melebar. Ia menggeleng cepat bersamaan dengan air matanya yang kembali jatuh. "T–tidak! Kumohon jangan seperti itu!" ia terisak dan kembali mengiba. Berharap sungmin dapat mengganti hukumannya.

"Lakukan."

"Tidak!"

"LAKUKAN! Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada semua orang tahu jika kau, Cho Kyuhyun, manusia menjijikkan yang selalu masturbasi dan menggunakan Hyung-nya yang sedang mandi sebagai objek imanjinasi liarnya!"

Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia mengusap lagi air mata adiknya yang masih saja mengalir. Otaknya langsung membayangkan kehancuran yang sebentar lagi akan datang pada adik kecilnya itu.

_Aku sudah merusak hati dan otak bocah empat belas tahun yang masih sangat polos…_

**.**

**=oOo=**

**.**

PLAKK

"MEMALUKAN! BISA-BISANYA KAU MENGOTORI NAMA BAIK KELUARGA CHO!" nyonya Cho berteriak kalap. Tidak tahan lagi untuk menghajar, memukul, dan mencakar tubuh anak bungsunya yang terduduk pasrah di lantai.

Wanita paruh baya itu menggeram marah. Nafasnya menggebu oleh amarah. Darahnya sudah sangat mendidih. "ANAK YANG MENJIJIKKAN—"

"—Eomma, aku disini. Tenang Eomma, tenanglah."

"Sungmin! Sungmin!"

"Iya, aku disini, Eomma. Ssst.. tenanglah," ucap Sungmin berusaha menenangkan. Ia memeluk Eomma-nya erat, membiarkan sang ibu menumpahkan tangis di bahunya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap punggung wanita itu. Bersikap layaknya anak paling mengerti dan patut untuk dibanggakan.

Ibunya kembali terisak hebat. "Hanya kau yang bisa menjadi penerus keluarga ini Cho Sungmin. Hanya kau. Kau yang pantas menjadi penerus ayahmu!"

"Tentu, Eomma. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu…" yakin Sungmin sambil mendekap tubuh ibunya erat.

Tanpa siapapun sadari, Sungmin menyeringai tipis. Menyaksikan detik-detik kehancuran yang dialami Cho Kyuhyun. Ditatapnya sosok sang adik masih dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk ibunya. Sosok itu berdiam diri layaknya batu di lantai. Keadaan yang mengerikan, namun berhasil membuat kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Sungmin.

_Ini terlalu menyedihkan…_

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menutup pintu kamar orang tuanya ketika sudah memastikan untuk terakhir kali bahwa sang ibu sudah tertidur lelap di kamar. Setelah melewati berjam-jam menangis dan berteriak, Sungmin cukup khawatir tentang kesehatan wanita paruh baya itu. Ayahnya belum pulang, mungkin lelaki itu masih ingin menenangkan diri setelah tahu anggota keluarganya ada yang kurang waras…

Sungmin menoleh ke tempat terakhir adiknya berdiam diri.

Benar saja, lelaki itu masih disana. Duduk berjam-jam di lantai yang dingin. Namun bedanya, luka di wajah rupawan itu sudah mulai mengering, beberapa sudah tertutupi plester. Kotak obat pun berada di sisinya. Oh, pasti pembantu yang membawakan, pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin membawa langkahnya ke kamar. Dengan santai melewati Kyuhyun tanpa mau peduli atau bahkan hanya melirik. Sudah menjijikkan, tambah mejijikkan.

Baru saja Sungmin akan masuk ke kamar ketika sesuatu menahan kakinya melangkah lebih jauh.

"H–Hyung.."

Sungmin berusaha diam.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, Hyung.."

Cho Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu mendongak dengan tangan memeluk sebelah kaki Hyung-nya, bagai mengharap belas kasih. Ia memposisikan diri berlutut.

Sungmin melirik sosok itu. Sudah siap memberi tendangan ketika sadar tatapan aneh yang Kyuhyun beri padanya….

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidup, Sungmin menerima tatapan diliputi gairah dan nafsu yang sangat menggebu sekaligus memohon berasal dari Kyuhyun.

"Beri aku hadiah, Hyung.." Kyuhyun makin menundukkan kepala di kaki Sungmin. Jemarinya mengusap kaki mulus Hyung-nya takjub, seolah baru pertama kali menyentuh permukaan kulit sang Hyung. Lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilati kaki itu layaknya menemukan makanan paling nikmat sedunia.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Masih menikmati betapa manisnya tubuh Sungmin saat bersentuhan dengan indra pengecapnya. Rambut halus di seluruh tubuhnya meremang ketika kepuasan itu mengalir deras memenuhi satu per satu ruang hampa dalam jiwa yang hanya bisa datang dari Hyung-nya.

Meskipun ia dibenci, namun Kyuhyun sangat berterimakasih untuk semua.

**.**

**=oOo=**

**.**

**2015**

_Sejak saat itu, Kyuhyun selalu meninggalkan urusan sekolah._

_Nilainya hancur saat itu juga._

_Dia tidak lulus tes masuk sekolah menengah atas hingga terpaksa menuntut ilmu di sekolah rendah._

_Perkelahian, mabuk-mabukan, sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang sulit di hilangkan._

_Bahkan sering kulihat Kyuhyun keluar masuk kantor polisi._

_Kedua orangtuaku tidak bisa berbuat banyak._

_Dia menjadi yang terbuang…_

_Aku memutuskan memberinya hadiah atas semua yang sudah dia lakukan. _

"Urm.. Hyung.." Kyuhyun masih menghisap-hisap milik Hyung-nya. Lidahnya bergerak membelit batang Sungmin, sesekali menusuk lubang kecil yang ada di ujung agar cairan kental yang sangat-sangat ia tunggu segera keluar. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun mengocok miliknya sendiri yang sudah berkali-kali mengeluarkan cairan hingga mengotori lantai. Ia melirik Hyung-nya yang tengah sibuk membuka lembar-lembar buku seolah tidak peduli dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Kau manis sekali, Hyungh.."

Tapi Kyuhyun selalu bahagia karena dibiarkan menikmati manis tubuh Sungmin-Hyung yang sangat dipuja.

Sungmin mengernyit ngilu saat hisapan Kyuhyun di batangnya terasa semakin kuat.

"Aish!"

BRUGH

"A–ada apa, Hyung?" raut kecewa langsung terlukis di wajah Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin menendang tubuhnya luar biasa kuat hingga ia tersungkur di lantai. Meski sangat keras, tapi Kyuhyun selalu bisa menyembunyikan sakit juga perih hanya jika itu untuk Hyung-nya…

"Aku bosan," ujar Sungmin santai. Dia memasukkan kembali miliknya ke dalam celana.

"Aku bahkan belum menelan cairanmu sama sekali," Kyuhyun memasang tampang kecewa, memelas, dan kehilangan. Ia menggenggam miliknya lagi dan memainkannya cepat untuk menuntaskan pelepasan terakhir. Kyuhyun menjilat sudut bibirnya untuk menikmati tetes precum sang Hyung yang tersisa.

"Ahs.. hyungh.. a–aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya memasuki dirimu nhh.."

Sungmin mendengus kasar. "Ingin memasuki diriku?

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. "Sangat!"

"_That dirty penis of yours_? Cih!"

"Aku begini hanya karenamu, Sungmin-Hyung…" Kyuhyun menatap Hyung-nya yang mulai beranjak dan duduk di sofa tak jauh darinya. Ia kembali memainkan miliknya agar cepat mengeluarkan cairan yang sudah tertahan di ujung.

"Ahh!" Kyuhyun langsung bersender di dinding setelah cairan _cum_-nya keluar untuk yang keempat kali.

"Sudah?" tanya Sungmin yang duduk membelakangi sang adik di sofa.

"S–sudah, Hyung."

Sungmin mendesah malas. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku setelah berdiam diri di posisi yang sama berpuluh-puluh menit hanya untuk memberi hadiah bagi sang adik.

"Saat kau ke sekolahku tadi, kulihat seorang gadis dari memberimu secarik kertas. Apa itu?"

"E–eh? Itu hanya kertas berisi alamat email dan nomor ponsel. Bukan apa-apa, Hyung," jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

"Berikan padaku."

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sungmin mendapatkannya karena ia tahu Kyuhyun tak akan pernah bisa membantah. Diperhatikan kertas itu teliti, dan memang benar kertas itu hanya berisi seperti apa yang Kyuhyun katakan barusan. Namun ada hal lain yang membuatnya luar biasa kesal hingga ingin menghajar wajah tanpa dosa Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menatapnya.

Sungmin langsung berjalan ke dapur. Menyalakan kompor dan meraih sebuah pencapit untuk membakar kertas tersebut.

"Kau tahu kesalahanmu apa?" tanya Sungmin dingin.

"A–apa salahku, Hyung?"

Sungmin menggeram samar. Ia memunggungi Kyuhyun dengan tangan memegang pencapit. Kertas tadi kini sudah berubah menjadi debu.

"Aku tahu kau selalu pura-pura polos. Kau menutupi segala kelicikanmu lewat tampang tak bedosa yang sangat menjijikkan di mataku!"

"H–Hyung…" tangan Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan menyentuh punggung Sungmin langsung tertahan ragu.

"Kau tahu siapa wanita itu?!"

"T–tidak! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali! Apa kesalahanku kali in—"

"—JANGAN PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU!"

Kyuhyun memilih bungkam. Ia mundur beberapa langkah karena tak mengerti apa yang sedang Hyung-nya katakan.

"Gadis itu adalah anak dari pemilik rumah sakit paling besar dan terkenal! Kau sudah berani mendekatinya! Jika kau bersama gadis itu maka kau akan menjadi penerus keluarganya! Begitu kan ini pikiranmu, Cho Kyuhyun?!" Sungmin berbalik, menatap sosok adiknya nyalang.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun melebar seketika. "T–tidak, Hyung! A–aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang itu!"

"PEMBOHONG!"

Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung merosot tepat di hadapan Hyung-nya. "Aku berani bersumpah, aku tidak tahu sama sekali. A–aku akan melakukan apapun asal Hyung mau memaafkanku, kumohon…"

Sungmin langsung tergelak seketika. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk sosok adiknya yang tampak menyedihkan di bawah kakinya dengan tawa yang mengiringi. Bocah itu kembali mengemis! Oh lihat! Adiknya kembali bersujud memohon ampun! Betapa murahnya lelaki ini hingga rela memohon apapun.

"Kyuhyunnie~ kau sangat ingin memasuki tubuhku bukan?" tawanya berganti dengan seringai. Ia sedikit membungkuk untuk memperhatikan wajah rupawan sang adik dari dekat. Pantas saja banyak wanita yang mengejar, ternyata adiknya ini sangat tampan, ya? Seringai Sungmin makin tercetak lebar. Sebuah ide paling buruk yang bahkan tidak pernah orang lain bayangkan sudah berputar di otaknya.

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat kepala dan menatap Sungmin penuh harap.

"Iya! Aku sangat ingin! Aku sangat menginginkanmu, Hyung!" nafas Kyuhyun memburu ketika pertanyaan Hyung-nya terdengar lebih mirip sebuah tawaran.

"Jika kau menginginkan tubuhku lebih dari apapun. Maka, kau tidak membutuhkan wajah tampan itu lagi, kan?"

Sungmin tersenyum manis. Tangannya perlahan menyodorkan sebuah pencapit besi yang luar biasa panas tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendongak. Menatap Hyung-nya dan pencapit besi itu berulang kali. Ia menelan air liurnya gugup ketika hawa panas terasa jelas sekali walau pencapit besi itu masih berjarak dua puluh sentimeter darinya.

Namun ia sudah memantapkan hati. Meyakini diri sendiri bahwa inilah cara terakhir agar bisa memenuhi rongga kosong terakhir dalam jiwanya. Diraih gagang pencapit besi itu dari tangan Sungmin. Ia malah tersenyum senang menatap besi panas itu meski sebentar lagi akan melukai dan merusak wajahnya. Tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan hadiah besar yang akan didapat kelak. Hadiah paling ia tunggu-tunggu dan tak akan pernah ia sesali jika harus mengorbankan wajahnya seperti ini…

"Kau tahu, Hyung? Aku sangat bahagia. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sungmin-Hyung…"

CRASHHH

_Aku sudah menghancurkan seluruh hidupnya secara total. _

_Meski aku sudah mengorbankan semua yang ada pada dirinya hanya untukku._

_Meski aku selalu mendapat kepuasan setiap kali melihatnya menderita._

_Tapi aku tidak pernah merasakannya secara utuh._

_Yang kurasa hanyalah kebahagiaan, kepuasan, kenikmatan sesaat._

_Setelahnya aku akan mencari kepuasan lain dan menyiksa dia hingga tak tersisa apapun lagi yang bisa dibanggakan darinya._

**.**

**=oOo=**

**.**

"_Cho Sungmin, dengan sangat menyesal aku mengatakan bahwa nilaimu masih kurang mencukupi untuk masuk ke sekolah tinggi kedokteran yang disarankan ayahmu. Meski sudah ditambah nilai ujian akhir, namun jumlah nilaimu masih sangat kurang."_

**.**

**=oOo=**

**.**

Sungmin mengerang. Bibirnya terbuka dengan saliva yang mengalir hingga ke pipi. Wajahnya memerah beserta peluh yang mengalir deras dari sela-sela rambut. Tubuhnya berkali-kali terhentak ke atas tiap kali benda besar bergerak keluar masuk dari dalam lubang analnya.

"Hyungh.. bahkan ini lebih nikmat dari yang kubayangkan.." Kyuhyun bergerak kembali menghujam rongga sempit Hyung-nya yang terasa menjepit dan memeras batangnya.

"Emmh," Sungmin menahan lenguhannya agar tidak berlebihan. Ia telah berdusta, pada kenyataannya ini terlalu berhasil membuatnya melayang.

"Di dalam sangat hangat dan basah, Hyungh.." Kyuhyun menggerakan batangnya semakin gencar menusuk titik terdalam di sana. Diraih kedua kaki Sungmin dan membukanya lebar agar miliknya bisa keluar masuk lebih leluasa. Sesekali ia mengecupi wajah cantik Hyung-nya yang sangat menggoda.

"A–aku tidak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan cairanku di dalam, ini terlalu nikmat Hyung h.." Kyuhyun menggeram samar. Menahan cairan keluar lagi meski baru menghujamkannya sebentar. Sangat-sangat membuat ketagihan hingga tidak ingin Kyuhyun menghentikan semua ini.

"Unhh.. nhh.." Sungmin memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibir bawah. Sesuatu di bawah sana mulai berkedut-kedut menandakan bahwa pelepasannya akan segera tiba. Begitu juga milik Kyuhyun yang terasa semakin panas menggesek dinding rektumnya.

Sungmin mencakar bahu Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum cairannya keluar. Disusul cairan Kyuhyun yang keluar membanjiri bagian dalam tubuhnya. Sungmin terengah menikmati sensasi luar biasa yang Kyuhyun tawarkan barusan.

Kedua mata Sungmin terbuka untuk mendapati adiknya yang kini tengah menatap penuh arti. Tangan Sungmin terulur, mengusap wajah Kyuhyun yang kini sudah tak rupawan seperti dulu. Seperempat wajah adiknya rusak oleh luka bakar hingga menyisakan tanda merah mengerikan di sekitar pipi juga mata. Kecacatan fisik yang tidak bisa ditutupi hingga membuat semua orang memandang adiknya takut.

Kini, bukan hanya Sungmin yang memandang Kyuhyun sebagai mahluk paling menjijikkan. Tapi dunia, sudah memandang Kyuhyun sama seperti Sungmin memandang lelaki itu.

Menjijikkan.

Menyeramkan.

Tidak berguna…

Sungmin langsung memeluk adiknya erat. Air matanya tumpah begitu saja tanpa ia mengerti. Lengannya makin menarik tubuh Kyuhyun lebih merapat. Dihirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang selalu ia anggap menghantui dan mengganggu.

Sungmin menangis hebat.

Namun bukan tangisan untuk menyesali semua perbuatannya.

Sungmin tidak mau memperlihatkan air matanya pada Kyuhyun. Tidak! Setidaknya jangan sekarang!

"H–Hyung…?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan hangat dekapan Hyung-nya yang selalu ia damba setiap waktu.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia dapat membalas rengkuhan pria yang sangat ia cintai di dunia ini.

Kyuhyun tidak perlu mengemis lagi untuk mendapat sebuah pelukan dari Hyung-nya…

Kyuhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi cairan bening dengan mudah jatuh begitu saja dari kedua matanya. Tubuh lelaki itu bergetar oleh isak tangis kebahagiaan. Semua kehampaan dalam jiwa sudah terpenuhi seutuhnya.

"Hyung… aku sangat mencintaimu…"

Kyuhyun mengucapkannya lagi. Meski tahu Hyung-nya tidak akan membalas pernyataan itu. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah seharusnya bersyukur diberi kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan segala isi hati perasaan yang dimiliki.

Meski Sungmin-Hyung sangat membencinya. Tapi Kyuhyun bersyukur, bisa dilahirkan dalam keadaan yang memungkinkan agar bisa hidup bersama dalam satu atap dengan Cho Sungmin. Kakaknya yang sangat ia cinta tanpa peduli hubungan darah yang mereka punya.

**.**

_Cho Kyuhyun…_

_Adik kecilku yang malang…_

_Adikku yang tidak berguna…_

_Hanya kau yang menginginkan tubuhku yang bahkan tidak berharga hingga rela membuang segalanya…_

_Hanya kau yang menginginkanku dan mencintaiku secara tulus…_

_Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja?_

_Aku juga mencintaimu._

_Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apa yang kau bayangkan, Cho Kyuhyun..._

_Adik kecilku…_

**.**

**=oOo=**

**.**

**END**

**Lagi pengen nangis makanya bikin yang angst angst… manga-nya sedih banget… tapi ff saya butut banget hiks..**

**=YoonMingi=**


End file.
